


Bathtime

by cazmalfoy



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Gibbs relax after a hard day with a nice, hot bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

The water felt so good, sloshing around his body as Tony slid into the warm liquid. He had poured a large amount of bubble bath into the water and now the bubbles were so large they were threatening to spill over the side.

A sigh escaped his lips as he let his muscles relax in the warm water. Their last case had been a difficult one. No leads and barely any usable evidence had the team almost tearing their hair out and snapping at each other constantly.

“You okay?” Jethro’s voice said from behind Tony, putting running a hand through Tony’s hair.

Tony looked up at Jethro and grinned. “I’m getting there,” he replied.

“You got room in there for one more person,” Jethro smirked.

Tony bit his lip in mock thought, “I think so,” he said. “Who’d you have in mind?” he grinned.

Jethro rolled his eyes and Tony watched as the older man stripped himself of his clothes He couldn’t help grinning in appreciation as every inch of Jethro’s body was exposed. “Me,” Jethro whispered in Tony’s ear as he slid into the tub behind Tony.

Tony sighed contently and settled back against Jethro’s chest. “I think that would be okay,” he whispered, taking Jethro’s hand in his and just relaxing.


End file.
